


Late nights

by Lusieluz



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusieluz/pseuds/Lusieluz
Summary: Reader reminds a drunk and sad Arthur that he’s a good boy





	Late nights

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic of Arthur and reader :)

‘’Arthur?’’ you asked, rising slightly from your bed and rubbing your eyes. You eyed the cowboy who was standing at the entrance to your tent, leaning hard against a stool and reeking of beer and tobacco. 

‘’Darlin’,’’ he greeted and raised his empty bottle before more or less falling towards your bed. It was late, there were barely people left up celebrating; they had retreated back to their tents to get a few hours rest, as you had. However, when you saw the crates of beer bottles and whiskey, you had gone to bed earlier than usual, not wanting to be around drunk gang members or partake in their festivities. 

Arthur sat down on your bed, head hanging and arms resting on his thighs. He was laughing quietly at something on his mind. You looked him up and down. It wasn’t like him to drink this much.  
For some reason, the last few days had taken hard on him. But it wasn’t something he talked about with anyone, he kept whatever was on his mind for himself.  
He looked a little disheveled; his stubble had grown out a bit and so had his hair, his blue shirt had stains of mud on it and the sleeves were pulled up. His eyes looked heavy, yet heated. They had an alertness in them, despite him looking tired.

‘’You’re drunk,’’ you said and pulled the sheet closer to you. Arthur only grunted and turned his head to you.

‘’You’re a good person, y/n,’’ he said and put a hand on your thigh. He dropped the bottle as he turned towards you further. ‘’There ain’t many left of em’.’’ A silence fell over the tent.  
After a moment, you put a hand on his arm. He looked away and sobbed before turning his head back to you, never leaving your eyes.

‘’I’ve done horrible things,’’ he started and shook his head. You moved over a bit as he came closer. ‘’Killed people. Tortured them.’’ You hushed him.

‘’I know,’’ you said with a gentle tone and guided him closer to you, not lifting your hand from his arm. You felt the muscles flex as he put his weight on his arm before lying down, chest towards you and chin resting on the top of your head. Arthur put a strong arm around you and left his hand to rest at the small of your back.

‘’You ain’t like them, y/n,’’ he mumbled and inhaled your scent. ‘’You’re pure.’’

‘’You’re not as bad as you think, Arthur,’’ you retorted and put an arm around him as well. He chuckled softly.

‘’You’re always so good, kid.’’ he mumbled and nuzzled his head into your neck and started stroking your cheek with his thumb. ‘’So, so good.’’

‘’There, there,’’ you hushed and patted his hand that had come to rest lightly against your face. ‘’Get some sleep, cowboy.’’  
Arthur mumbled something you couldn’t understand and moved his hand back to the small of your back. His breathing slowed down, chest heaving and sinking steadily. His grip on your back loosened.  
When you were sure that he was asleep, when nothing else could be heard but his steady breaths and crickets from outdoors, you placed a quick kiss on his forehead and turned around for a better sleeping position.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Find me on tumblr as well! @cowboys-and-cowgirls


End file.
